


A Week in the Life

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: Aaron noticed it on a sunny Monday afternoon. It was in the pub and stood out like a stop sign waving in a hurricane. Robert’s left hand didn’t shine like usual. Aaron’s blue eyes followed Roberts movements as he walked towards Diane who sat at a booth near the back.  His ring finger bare. The ring left behind a ring of pale skin that seemed to be tattooed there was a reminder of what had been.





	A Week in the Life

**Aaron** noticed it on a sunny Monday afternoon. It was in the pub and stood out like a stop sign waving in a hurricane. Robert’s left hand didn’t shine like usual. Aaron’s blue eyes followed Roberts movements as he walked towards Diane who sat at a booth near the back.  His ring finger bare. The ring left behind a ring of pale skin that seemed to be tattooed there was a reminder of what had been.

“What?” a high voice asked next to him. Aaron ripped his eyes from Roberts empty ring finger and turned back towards Liv, smiling at the dot of ketchup that laid on the corner of her mouth. Picking up the napkin he started to wipe it away, Liv fighting him.  “I’m not a kid. Geez.” Liv growled as she got up and walked towards the bathrooms.  Aaron looked down before turning eyes back towards Robert. 

Ring still wasn’t there.

“He took off his ring.” Charity observed as she placed another beer in front of Aaron.  “Guess it’s really over now.”

Aaron looked down at his own ring less finger and felt a tug at his heart.

“It’s been over for a while.” Aaron found himself saying to Charity, grabbing the beer in front of him and chugging it till the amber liquid was gone. Liv bounced back up to the bar as Aaron placed the empty glass back to the bar top.

“Let’s go. You have an appointment in an hour.” Aaron told her getting up off the stool.  Liv groaned and turned walking towards the front door.  Aaron nodded a goodbye at Charity before turning back towards Robert one more time.

Robert’s eyes were watching as Aaron clocked the ring less finger before turning and following Liv out of the pub. 

 

 **Liv** noticed on a rainy Wednesday morning. Her voice was harsh and loud against the rough raindrops that fell onto the village.  Aaron could see Liv’s yellow slicker animatedly moving in the rain as Robert stood there in front her, no coat, dripping wet.  His intense green eyes staring into Liv’s. 

“Where is your ring, Robert? Where is it?” Liv yelled, her tears disguised by the rain that fell around them. 

Robert’s eyes softened as he reached out to wipe some of her tears away. “I’m sorry.”

“We know you are sorry. That doesn’t matter. Where is your ring, Robert!” Liv yelled her eyes focused on the finger wiping away the mix of rainwater and tears from her face. “You can’t give up.”

“Liv, Aaron’s moved on. He has someone better than me. Don’t you want better for your brother?” Robert said to her.

“No, I want you!” Liv yelled.  Robert looked at her, a smile growing on his face.  Liv smiled back. Their voices bubbled out laughter that carried through the village. Robert opened his arms, and Liv moved in wrapping her arms around Roberts soaking wet suit.  He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, resting his chin on the top of Liv’s head.

“It will get better, I promise,” Robert said as their laughter died down. Robert looked up at Aaron who stood there watching the two of them, his black and gray hoodie getting soaked by the rain.

 

 **Robert** didn’t notice anything was different on a starry Friday night.  He was walking towards Victoria’s at a leisurely pace as he let the cool autumn breeze wash over his body.  It had been an unusually hot summer, so the sweet relief of autumn cleared out the cobwebs in Roberts mind.  He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. It didn’t take long to wander to the same person again and again. Robert sighed as he saw those same blue eyes pass through like it did every time. 

“What are you doing?” a gruff voice asked breaking his concentration.  Robert stopped and opened his eyes. The real-life version of his thoughts standing in front of him.  His hair heavily gelled and his beard trimmed.  His normal hoodie and jean clad body were dressed in a crisp black suit and white dress shirt which included shiny black dress shoes to match. Robert took a moment to appreciate the view before that old feeling crept back in, clouding his mind once again.

“Walking home,” Robert answered moving forward past Aaron, moving faster than before as he quickly shoved his hands into his leather jacket pockets.

“Robert,” Aaron said quietly. He stopped short hearing Aarons voice that sounded like a scream in his ears.  He steadied himself before turning back around.  “Where are you going?”

“Vic’s. Just had dinner at Diane’s. You?” Robert said, hearing the tremble in his voice, wishing with all his might for it to go away.  

“I have a dinner thing with Alex,” Aaron said evenly looking down at his suit. 

Robert felt his heart shudder at the thought. The doctor and Aaron had been whispered about for two weeks now. Two weeks too many for Robert to keep his ring on his hand. Any hope he had of getting his perfectly imperfect life back was dashed the minute Charity complained about having to walk in on Aaron and that kissing.

“Have a great night,” Robert said as evenly as he could turning back around and continuing on his journey.  He had taken a few steps before he heard it.

“Where is your ring, Robert?” Aaron said his voice louder than before. Robert stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?” Robert asked as he turned around.

“Where is your ring?” Aaron asked again crossing his arms across his chest.

Robert looked at Aaron, his mouth slowly opening to respond. So many thoughts and feeling came storming through his body but all he could do was laugh. Robert let out a chuckle as he saw Aaron’s eyes grow wide. Robert closed his mouth as he tried to calm down his laughter.

“Aaron? I threw the rings out. Go on your date.” Robert finally squeezed out as he turned back around.  He got a bit further down the road when he heard loud footsteps behind him.  Before he could react, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pushed him towards the wall of the closest building. His back landing against the wall with a thud. Robert stared down into Aarons angry blue eyes as his fists gripped the front of his jacket.

“What are you playing at?” Aaron asked his anger evident in his voice. 

“I can’t take off my ring but you can?” Robert spat back as he felt an ache in his lower back. His heart raced at Aaron being so close to him. A closeness he hadn’t had in what seemed like years.

Aaron bit his lip in response.

“You have a date. That is your life. I have to finish up some paperwork at Vic’s so I can be available tomorrow morning for Lamaze classes.” Robert said, the bitterness sharp on his tongue. “We live in different worlds now. That ring doesn’t hold our connection anymore. It was time for me to move on too.”

Aaron’s eyes softened at Robert’s words. “I don’t want to move on,” Aaron said as he pulled Robert closer to his body.

“You did already. You are doing fine. Soon, everything will be ok. Just not right now.” Robert said as he stared into Aaron’s eyes. He was taking notes with his mind of the way Aaron smelled, the way his pink lips parted as he tried to come up with what he wanted to say.

“I didn’t, Robert. I didn’t move on. I’m just…waiting.” Aaron said his sweet breath hitting Roberts cheek.

“Waiting?” Robert asked moving in closer.

“Waiting for things to make sense again. To feel normal.” Aaron said, his lips dangerously close to Robert’s.

“Aaron, we were never normal,” Robert whispered earning a small smile from Aarons' lips.

“I hate seeing you without your ring,” Aaron whispered back.

“Hasn’t been a picnic on my end either.”

“Did you really throw out our rings?” Aaron asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

“They are in my pocket,” Robert admitted as he looked up at Aarons' eyes through his eyelashes. “Like I would ever throw them out.”

Before Robert could continue, he felt a spark zing through him that he hadn’t felt in months. Aaron had pushed his lips onto his with such force he felt it in every nook and cranny of his body.  Slowly, Robert began to move his lips to kiss Aaron back. A small moan coming through as he wrapped his arms around Aaron to pull him flush against him.  Aaron slowly let go of the jacket and found his arms wrapped around Robert’s neck. They reluctantly broke apart to get some much-needed air back into their lungs. Aaron resting his forehead onto Roberts.

“Mill. Now.” Aaron panted as he pulled himself out of Roberts grasp and headed towards the one place Robert hadn’t been in a long time.

Robert licked his lips and pushed himself off the wall. “This doesn’t change anything Aaron. Rebecca is still pregnant. I still hurt you and Liv. This doesn’t change any of that.”

Aaron stopped and turned around. “You weren’t alone in the hurting others department this year. I know that now. This, right here? It is a start.”  Aaron slowly put out his hand; a gesture Robert never thought he would see.  Robert stared at the hand before slowly walking up a small smile growing on his face.  He placed his hand into his, surprised at Aarons grip.

“I’m not letting you go so easily this time.”

 

 **Liv** noticed something was off on a sunny Saturday morning.  She had let herself into the house after a sleepover at Gabby’s and noticed something was wrong.  There were beer bottles littered around the living room, the television still on, two cell phones buzzing obsessively on the kitchen table and a leather jacket on the couch that she hadn’t seen in a very long time. Dumping her stuff on the floor, she slowly made her way towards the buzzing phones. Picking up Aarons she answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Thank god someone answered. I was about to head over. Is this Liv? Have you seen Aaron? He never showed up last night.” Alex asked through the phone, his voiced dripping with worry.  Liv turned towards the couch her eyes focused on the leather jacket. A smile growing on her face.

“Yeah. He is fine. He will call you later. Bye.” Liv said hanging up before the doctor could respond.

Putting down Aarons phone she made her way to the next one. Her eyes rolling at the name. She quickly shut down the phone to stop it from buzzing around the table. Gingerly she made her way towards the couch and flopped down on it.  Before she could get comfortable, there was a loud knock on the door. Liv sighed before getting up and running towards the door. As she opened it she saw who was on the other side.

“Have you seen Robert?” Rebecca asked, her arms crossed over her quickly growing bump. Liv could have sworn it was a million times smaller the week before. Odd.

“Why would he be here?” Liv challenged crossing her arms across her own slim body.

“I don’t know. I can’t find him anywhere, and he turned off his phone. We have a class to go to.” Rebecca responded trying to look past Liv into the Mill. Liv shut the door slightly.

“Not a clue. Maybe he is hiding from you. I know I would be.” Liv responded before slamming the door in Rebecca’s face.  She could hear her huff and stomp off as Liv settled back onto the couch again. Her head resting against the sleeve of Robert’s jacket. She felt herself smile as she watched the television.

Maybe. Just maybe Robert kept his promise. This was the start of things getting better after all.  


End file.
